The footwear industry currently provides shoes and boots that include technology for measuring and monitoring certain aspects of individual or athletic performance. For example, pedometers have been incorporated in footwear for measuring the distance a person walks or runs based upon body motion and different theoretical mathematical calculations. Footwear also includes devices for measuring and remotely displaying personal and physiological parameters such as pulse rate, weight and calorie loss, body temperature and the like.
Particular references in the field include the U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021269 dated Jan. 25, 2007 to Shum entitled INTERFACES AND SYSTEMS FOR DISPLAYING ATHLETIC PERFORMANCE INFORMATION ON ELECTRONIC DEVICES, which discusses an athletic performance monitoring system for measuring athletic performance data and displaying the desired information in a variety of manners. The sensors 102(a)-102(d), can be placed in or about the shoe, wrist-bands, and/or articles of clothing. The sensors detect physical or physiological conditions, and transmit that information for electronic processing and display on units such as LCD's, LED's or plasma screens. This reference discusses displaying information for pedometer type speed and/or distance measure outlets, GPS data, step impact force, jump height data, pulse rate, body temperature, blood pressure and hydration levels. Also, the patent application discloses athletic performance monitoring systems including components for sensing performance data and/or displaying desired information to users. Electronic interface systems facilitate transfer of the data from the performance sensing system to a display device, e.g., to enable the display of athletic performance data on an electronic display device, including conventional electronic display devices that are known and commercially available (e.g., cellular telephones, PDAs, pagers, beepers, Min or other audio players, radios, portable televisions, portable DVD players, other video playing devices, watches, etc.). The sensing systems, as well as any data transfer systems associated therewith, may be included as part of an article of footwear, an article of clothing, a piece of athletic equipment, or the like, or even included as part of the interface device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0011919 dated Jan. 18, 2007 issued to Case, Jr. is entitled SYSTEMS FOR ACTIVATING AND/OR AUTHENTICATING ELECTRONIC DEVICES FOR OPERATION WITH FOOTWEAR AND OTHER USES and is directly related to the '269 publication. This publication addresses the actual specific sensors and systems for activating the electronic devices in conjunction with the footwear or other articles of clothing. Note FIGS. 3(A), 4 and 6 which depict the sensor unit 102 being place about the sole of the footwear. Various methods are discussed for activating and/or deactivating the detachable module from the clothing or footwear, different algorithms for calculating various data, as well utilizing light sources, magnets and magnetic sensing systems, and RFID systems. There is also an integrity aspect to these first two disclosures, in which authentication and authorization confirmations are calculated. Both references focus on how the module is removeably secured to the footwear, and how there is a dual activation system used in conjunction with the module. The module can be attached utilizing straps, flaps, Velcro type fasteners or the like. Additionally, the application discloses articles of footwear and footwear systems including modules, e.g., for sensing physical and/or physiological characteristics associated with use of the footwear or for performing other functions. Such systems and methods may use physical or other interaction(s) between the module and the article of footwear for activating and/or deactivating the module and/or sensing devices included with the module, for confirming whether the module and footwear are authorized for use with one another, and/or for automatic data algorithm selection methods. Additionally, such systems and methods also may use the activation and/or authentication systems for the module for data input to the module. Some examples of such systems and methods may utilize magnets and magnetic sensing systems and/or light (or other radiation) sources and sensing systems for activation, authentication, data input, and/or algorithm selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,517 issued on Apr. 3, 2007 to Darley et al. is entitled MONITORING ACTIVITY OF A USER IN LOCOMOTION ON FOOT discloses a specially designed mount which is removable attached underneath the shoelace of a shoe, and incorporates a tongue and groove mount and housing system. The device senses motion of the shoe, and determines physiological parameters as well as pedometer readings. Complex software and mathematical calculations are used to determine distance, heart rate, speed and altitude. The patent discloses an apparatus comprising a mount, a housing, and a sensor. The mount is adapted to be disposed at least partially underneath a shoelace of a shoe. The housing is configured and arranged in at least first and second states in relation to the mount, wherein in the first state the housing is movable with respect to the mount and in the second state the housing is immovable with respect to the mount. There is a tongue on one of the mount and the housing and a groove on the other of the mount and the housing, the tongue being adapted to engage the groove when the housing is in the second state in relation to the mount and to disengage the groove then the housing is in the first state with respect to the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,331 issued on Jan. 30, 2007 to Vock et al. is entitled SHOES EMPLOYING MONITORING DEVICES, AND ASSOCIATED METHODS and illustrates specially designed accelerometers used with sensors which calculate speed or distance traveled, among several other end uses. Note FIGS. 36, 37 and 61, which disclose multiple sensors being incorporated into each respective shoe, wherein time differentials received between shoes are used to calculate distance and speed. Additionally, methods are disclosed for determining speed or distance traveled of moving persons by utilizing sensors selectively insertable within shoes. Shoe based systems employing sensors (e.g., accelerometers) are disclosed to determine and report (e.g., via a watch or MP3 player) speed and/or distance traveled.
Japanese Patent Publication JP20004121267 dated Apr. 22, 2004, issued to Kiyoshi is entitled STEP DETECTOR, FRONT STEP SEARCHING SYSTEM AND TRAFFIC CONTROL SYSTEM relates to a step detector and front searching mechanism for shoe wear. The abstract indicates that sensors and ultrasonic transmitters are used to measure the forward distance to an object, as well as the height of the road surface from the shoe bottoms. The technology is used to assist those people who are vision impaired or blind, and to control the flow of traffic in the vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,445 “ATHLETIC SHOE FOR RUNNING DISCIPLINES AND A PROCESS FOR PROVIDING INFORMATION AND/OR FOR EXCHANGING INFORMATION CONCERNING MOVING 5 SEQUENCES IN RUNNING DISCIPLINES” discloses an athletic shoe system for running disciplines and a process for emitting and/or exchanging information concerning movement factors of running disciplines enabling the athlete to always be sufficiently informed regarding his/her training program that is in progress or completed. In particular, in an area of the sole that is less stressed during use, at least one free space is provided where a transmitter is housed which, via a sensor provided in the sole, can emit at least one output signal. In accordance with preferred embodiments, a transmitter in a first shoe of a pair of shoes receives the signals from the sensor and transmits emissions in correspondence with their receipt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,269 “Athletic Shoe with Timing Device” discloses an athletic shoe that includes a timing device for measuring the amount of time the athletic shoe is off the ground and in air. The athletic shoe can also include a notification device that can be operatively coupled to the timing device for notifying a wearer of the athletic shoe of a message. The message can include information related to the amount of time the athletic shoe is off the ground and in the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,200 “Performance Measuring Footwear” discloses a foot mounted apparatus for measuring one or more locomotive performance parameters of a person. Such locomotive performance parameters preferably include user vertical leap time, user vertical jump distance, user walking or running speed, user trip distance traveled, and accumulated total lifetime distance traveled by the apparatus. It is preferred that the apparatus include all of the structures of an athletic shoe such as a sole, upper, tongue, and lace. Four membrane switches are located in the sole of the footwear: a pair of membrane switches is positioned under the ball of the user's foot and a pair of membrane switches is positioned under the heel of the user's foot. The membrane switches sense the compressive pressure of the foot on the sole and detect when the foot leaves and contacts the underlying surface. A microprocessor calculates a performance parameter for the person based upon the elapsed time between the foot push off and the foot strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,784 “Sport Monitoring Systems” discloses methods and systems for determining speed, power and/or impact (sporting characteristics) of persons involved in activity. Wireless signals may be generated indicative of the sporting characteristics for receipt and display on a watch worn by the user or on a remote display. Sensors may attach to the person or to a vehicle ridden by the person, to gauge activities such as jogging, hockey, biking, football and aerobics.
The remaining general state of the art relates to pedometers, apparatus mounted within or around shoes, skis, boots or lofted vehicles, along with location and tracking systems. These generally disclose a variety of systems utilizing activation switches, microprocessors, electronic circuits, and software to process and calculate desired monitoring conditions. These include loft or air time, distances traveled and terrain encountered, and impact conditions. Many different sensors, receiver/transmitters, display units, wrist and head bands are discussed. Some references use loft time to calculate the height of jumps with correction factors.